Sentimientos de papel
by Hyuga-Yuuki
Summary: Dedicado a mi amiga Luna :3 Cuando comienzas a recibir mensajes de un admirador secreto... ¿buscarias saber quien es? Deidara/Luna


_Aquí estoy con un one-short que escribí hace muchísimo tiempo ^^ espero que sea de su agrado, y no tendrá a parejas centrales de mis otros fics._

_Esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo XD a Luna :3_

_**Disclaimer: **_los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, que tuvo una imaginación tan genial para inventar una historia de ninjas :D

Sentimientos de papel…

Esa mañana, el cielo brillaba en su esplendor, los pajaritos cantaban y las personas comenzaban con su rutina, esa mañana una joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura, de color castaño claro y ojos color café oscuro, se levantaba para comenzar con su día de rutina.

-Que aburrido…todos los días es lo mismo-murmuro para sí la joven mientras se sentaba en su cama y bostezaba de manera aburrida.

La joven se levantó tranquilamente y fue al baño a darse una ducha, cuando termino salió y se vistió con su ropa de trabajo, se dejo el cabello suelto y se fue directo a la cocina de su hogar, ella compartía casa con un grupo de jóvenes, ella junto con Konan eran las únicas chicas del grupo.

-Buenos días a todos-saludo la joven recién llegada.

-Buenos días, Luna-saluda Konan mientras prepara el desayuno.

-Etto… ¿Dónde está Deidara-sempai?-pregunta Luna a la vez que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Oh, Deidara dijo que tenía algo que hacer, así que salió un poco antes para su trabajo-respondió Konan mientras le entregaba un plato con huevos a Pein.

-Bueno…me tengo que ir, buen día a todos-dijo Luna mientras salía corriendo a la puerta de su hogar.

Cuando abrió la puerta sintió que choco con algo a sus pies, miro al piso y vio una cajita de regalo junto con una rosa y una nota.

Ella tomo la nota y vio que tenía su nombre escrito en el, curiosa abrió el sobre de la carta y encontró una pequeña nota que decía:

"_No podré olvidarte. No podré, porque tú eres parte de mis sentimientos. No podré olvidarte porque conocerte fue amarte y no dejar de recordarte.__"_

Luna, sin poder evitarlo, suspiro como una joven enamorada, aquel que puso aquella nota junto con la rosa y el pequeño regalo hizo algo muy importante, cambio su forma de ver la vida, ahora se sentía contenta y feliz, dispuesta a afrontar sus problemas.

Tomo cuidadosamente el obsequio que le envió su "admirador secreto", sin previo aviso alguien se colocó delante de ella asustándola levemente.

-¡Luna-chan! ¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunto un chico rubio, su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta alta, una mecha de su cabello le caía en uno de sus ojos tapándolo, sus ojos eran de un azul claro.

-Dei-Deidara-sempai…-balbuceo Luna mientras se ponía más roja que un tomate-es que me dejaron esto-respondió finalmente Luna mientras le mostraba la nota a Deidara.

-¡Wow! ¡Luna-chan tiene novio!

-¡Deidara-sempai!-chillo Luna con la cara completamente sonrojada.

-Bueno…me tengo que ir, ¡adiós Luna-chan!-Deidara se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo dejando a Luna con una mano en el corazón y la otra sosteniendo el regalo de su admirador secreto.

El día paso normal para todos, Luna tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y cada vez que podía le dirigía una mirada a la nota que le dejo aquel chico misterioso.

A la mañana siguiente comenzó de la misma manera que el anterior, Luna cuando estaba saliendo de su casa volvió a ver una rosa, un regalo y una nota.

Antes que todo, tomo la nota entre sus manos y la abrió cuidadosamente, la carta decía:

"_Desde que te conocí llenaste mis pensamientos, y fuiste protagonista de mis sueños. Llenaste mis segundos de felicidades y mis días del consuelo de verte"_

Ella leyó la carta dos veces y cada vez se sentía más enamorada del chico que dejaba esos mensajes, ella quería saber quién era, necesitaba saberlo, para preguntarle porque la enamoraba con sus versos, porque le escribía cosas tan bellas, miles de ideas pasaban en su cabeza y no tenía orden en sus pensamientos.

Ella rápidamente saco sus pensamientos de lado y se fue corriendo a su trabajo, ese día iba un poco más temprano que el día anterior.

Para Luna el día paso extrañamente rápido, estaba muy distraída que sus amigas se habían dado cuenta.

-Ne, Luna-chan ¿En qué piensas?-le pregunto una chica con el cabello castaño, tenía una pequeña cinta en su cabello de color rojo, sus ojos eras castaño claro.

-Es que…Yuuki-chan, tengo un admirador secreto, desde ayer me está dejando una rosa, un regalo y unas notas que me hacen suspirar-dijo Luna mientras un suspiro soñador salía de sus labios.

-¡Wow! Te lo tenías bien guardadito-dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa pícara.

-Entonces… ¡No sé qué hacer!-dijo Luna mientras sus ojos mostraban desesperación y curiosidad.

-¿Quieres descubrir quién es?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Tengo una idea…según lo que creo tu admirador en la mañana deja las notas, significa que tiene que levantarse temprano, mañana descubriremos quien es-le animo Yuuki con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Hay Yuuki-chan ¡eres la mejor!-dijo Luna mientras abrazaba a Yuuki.

-¡Ya Luna-chan! No es para tanto-le regaño Yuuki, con una nota divertida.

-Lo siento.

Ambas jóvenes se fueron caminando juntas hacia la casa de Luna, ese día Yuuki se quedaría a dormir ahí para poner en marcha en plan, además de que ese día ambas acostumbraban hacer un pijama party.

-Hoy, en la noche molestare a Itachi para que me deje jugar un juego que él tiene escondido en su habitación-dijo Yuuki mientras sonreía malignamente.

-Jejeje, no creo que Itachi te lo preste.

-Yo me encargare de convencerlo, pero por mientras planeemos la forma en que pillaremos in fraganti a tu admirador secreto.

-Ok.

Las chicas se fueron a la habitación de Luna, comenzaron a planear estrategias y llegaron al acuerdo de levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para esperar al admirador secreto.

Al final, Yuuki había logrado convencer a Itachi, prácticamente lo había amenazado pero bueno, finalmente obtuvo el juego que quería jugar.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Yuuki, despertó a Luna y ambas se vistieron rápidamente, si perdían minutos perderían la oportunidad de saber quién es el admirador secreto de Luna.

Ambas salieron apresuradas de la casa y se escondieron cerca de la casa, vieron que no había ninguna nota en la salida de la puerta, así que suspiraron tranquilas porque aún tenían tiempo, estuvieron escondidas cerca de media hora hasta que de la casa salió Deidara, él venía con una rosa, una carta y un regalo.

Luna, estaba sonrojada al saber que él, su sempai, el chico que más amaba en este mundo, su amigo y compañero, era él, su admirador secreto.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Yuuki empujo a Luna hasta Deidara, él cuando vio a Luna se puso pálido, ella lo miraba sonrojada y con un brillo distinto en sus ojos.

-¿Lu-Luna-chan?-pregunto Deidara tartamudeando nervioso.

-Deidara-sempai… ¿Por qué escribes esos mensajes para mí?-le pregunto Luna encarándolo con la mirada.

-La verdad, Luna-chan…yo siempre he sentido algo por ti, sabía que quizás tu no me corresponderías así que decidí decirte mis sentimientos a través de estas notas que expresan mis sentimientos-respondió Deidara mientras bajaba la cabeza apenado, sus ojos brillaban tristemente.

-Deidara-sempai.

Los ojos de Luna se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, ella corre y abraza a Deidara, él estaba sorprendido pero igual correspondió el abrazo, ella coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Deidara y aspiro el perfume que el traía y la embriagaba de tranquilidad.

-Yo…-Luna se separó un poco de Deidara para verlo a los ojos-Deidara-sempai, yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti-finalizo de hablar mientras que sus mejillas se cubrían de rubor, cosa que le pareció muy tierna a Deidara.

Una persona que miraba la escena con una sonrisa de felicidad era Yuuki, ella saco su cámara fotográfica y les saco una foto a la feliz pareja.

Luego de estar unos segundos en silencio y de disfrutar la calidez que les daba el otro, Deidara tomo del mentón a Luna, ambos se quedaron hipnotizados con la mirada del otro, lentamente acercaron sus labios que se unieron en un beso lento, suave y lleno de calidez y amor, un beso que era la muestra de que el amor de ambos seria eterno, porque ambos siempre estarían juntos sin importar los problemas.

Y dentro de aquel sobre se encontraba la carta que término toda la travesía de aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados, una frase que cambio la vida de ambos, que decía así:

"_Te quiero sin pedirte nada a cambio, simplemente te quiero. Y aunque tú no me quisieras, yo te seguiría queriendo eternamente igual"_

Y los pétalos de la rosa volaron envolviendo a ambos enamorados, la pequeña nota también voló por los aires, llevándola a un lugar donde uniría más corazones.

_**FIN**_

_¿Qué tal les pareció? A mí me gusta ^^ es dedicado a ti Luna ^^_

_Ojala y les guste ^^ _

_Y si les gustan aporten con un review que me hará mil veces feliz XD_

_¡Ja ne!_


End file.
